1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of toys and, more particularly, a small or miniaturized saddle adapted to be strapped to the back of an adult person and to carry a child to simulate the child riding a horse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the prior art, that is, the idea or concept of an adult person, such as the father of a child, positioning himself on his hands and knees and then having a young child ride on his back. This exercise, of course, is very entertaining from the standpoint of a minor child and provides satisfaction for the adult person, such as the father, as well. This exercise as described can, of course, be greatly facilitated and made much closer to simulation of actual horseback riding by providing what is in effect a saddle to be strapped to the back of the adult person. To the knowledge of the herein inventor, such an article as this has never before existed, and accordingly, the possibilities of such an article have not been exploited nor have the benefits or advantages thereof been available. It is the purpose of the herein invention to provide this new and unique article and to make possible the enjoyment of all of the advantages and benefits that flow from it.